


Summer Kind of Misunderstanding

by alakewood



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakewood/pseuds/alakewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is Jared's neighbor's cousin and it's been a few years (and a few arrests for Jensen) since he's been up to stay the summer.  Jared thinks it might be his fault that Jensen never came back because of something he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Kind of Misunderstanding

Jared drags the two heavy garbage bags out the back door and down the deck stairs. With minimal effort he manages to squeeze both bags into one can and, as he reaches for the lid off the ground, slight movement and a bright pinpoint of orange light behind Jake's house catches his eye. He stares into the dark beyond where the floodlight illuminates his backyard and his and Jake's driveways, vision adjusting enough to make out Jensen leaning against one of his neighbors' deck posts. “What are you doing out here?” Jared calls, fitting the garbage can lid in place.

“Pondering the meaning of life,” is Jensen's immediate reply, wisps of smoke leaving his mouth. “What the fuck's it look like?”

Jared turns the garbage can around and sets it up on its wheels and pulls it towards his own driveway. “Like you're hiding.”

Jensen pushes off the wooden support and matches Jared's pace down the driveway. “You don't know shit about me.”

Jared just shrugs, wheels the garbage can behind him to the grass at the curb. “Don't have to know you to figure _that_ out.”

“What did Jake tell you?” Jensen asks, voice gruff, moving into Jared's personal space.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, Jared looks up at Jensen. “A lot, I guess.”

“Like what?” He takes another drag from his cigarette and blows the smoke away from Jared with an angled purse of his lips.

“Like how you got arrested for breaking in to some lady's house and for stealing a bottle of whiskey from a gas station or something. And that you got busted for drug possession once when you were our age.”

“So you think you know all about me, then?”

“No. But I don't think that's who you really are. I mean, that's not what you were like when you used to come up here during the summer. You used to be cool.”

Jensen just scoffs and walks away.

****

oxo

The next night, Jared's over at Jake's watching movies in the basement, Jake's parents are out with the Bennetts from across the street, and Jensen's around somewhere. Jared runs upstairs to use the bathroom and grab another Coke and finds Jensen in the kitchen in sweatpants and nothing else, making a sandwich at the counter.

“What?” Jensen asks, glancing over his shoulder at the sound of Jared's footsteps and finding Jared staring at him.

“Nothing,” Jared answers quickly, averting his gaze and moving to the fridge. “You could come down and watch movies with us. If you wanted,” he offers. Jensen actually looks like he's considering it for a moment before his mouth twists into a sneer.

“I think I'll pass. I've got better things to do than hang out with you losers.”

Jared doesn't feel nearly as offended as he probably should, thinks Jensen's just acting out. He opens the fridge and grabs a can of soda. “Maybe next time,” he says and heads back downstairs.

****

oxo

Jared doesn't give up on Jensen because he remembers what he used to be like when they were younger, how he was like the older brother Jake never had and the best friend Jared always wanted. Now, he's pretending to be a jerk and an asshole to keep everybody away and Jared can see through it.

When Jake and his parents go into San Antonio to Jake's soccer game at the new sports complex that houses the youth league soccer program that Jared's parents couldn't afford to sign him up for, he sees the perfect opportunity to try to talk to Jensen one-on-one. Since Jensen's been exiled from Dallas to spend the summer with his aunt and uncle in the hopes he'll straighten up a bit, he's been forced to get a job to pay back the fines he owes and to make him more responsible. Jared knows he'll be home around four and hangs out on his front steps to watch for him to return.

Around quarter after, Jensen rounds the corner at the end of the block with his white uniform dress shirt unbuttoned to the white tank he's wearing underneath, clip-on tie flapping from the pocket of his black slacks. He sees Jared sitting there as he approaches. “Jake's not home,” he says, walking past without even glancing at Jared.

Jared jumps up to his feet and cuts across the lawn, meeting Jensen on the front walk as he reaches the front door of Jake's house. “I know. He's got soccer. They probably won't be back until late because they usually go out to eat after the game.”

“Uh huh. And?”

Jared shrugs. “I dunno. Though maybe we could hang out. Watch a movie or something?”

Sidestepping Jared, Jensen digs a set of keys from his pocket and steps up to the front door. “Why the hell would I wanna do that?” He unlocks the door and steps inside, turning around to face Jared.

“Because it's not like you've got any other friends here and you don't have anything better to do.”

Jensen laughs aloud, a hollow sound. “Right. Because _we_ 're friends.”

“We used to be.” Jared tilts his head down just a fraction and looks up at Jared with that sad, wounded puppy look that always gets a cookie before dinner out of his mother.

Shaking his head, Jensen disappears inside, leaving the door wide open.

Jared pumps a fist into the air in silent victory and follows him in. “So...” he starts, wandering after Jensen into the kitchen, “why'd you stop coming down here?” It's been two years since the last time Jensen spent his summer down here and now he's graduated and Jared probably won't ever see him again. He's got an idea of why, but he wants to hear it from Jensen.

Taking a bottle of water out of the fridge, Jensen shrugs and leans back against the counter. “I don't know.”

There's a two-year difference between them which seemed a bit bigger back when Jared was fourteen than it does now. “Is it because of what I did?”

Jensen's gaze flicks down to Jared's mouth for a brief second before looking away. “It wasn't you.”

Jared crosses the small kitchen to stand in front of Jensen, right in his personal space like he had the first night he'd been back. “You sure?”

“Yeah, Jay,” Jensen says softly. “It wasn't you.”

“So, if I did it again...?” He presses closer, heart thudding hard in his chest.

“Jared.” There's a hint of warning in Jensen's voice, but he makes no move to stop Jared or step away.

With a deep breath, Jared leans in and presses his mouth to Jensen's, a tentative hand reaching out to flatten a palm over his chest. It's almost everything he's been dreaming of, if only Jensen would open his mouth and let him in.

“You don't want this,” Jensen whispers when they break apart, but he still stays close.

“Yes, I do. For a long time. I think about it a lot.” He holds Jensen's stare for a long moment trying to make him understand. “I know what I want. Please?”

Jensen's got Jared in his arms faster than Jared can process, then Jensen's mouth is on his, tongue slipping past his lips, kissing him deep. He holds Jared close and _this_ is what Jared's been dreaming of. “I didn't want to feel like this, Jay. You're just a kid.”

“Doesn't change how I feel. _Nothing_ 's gonna change how I feel.”

“Something will. _Somebody_ will.”

“Two years,” Jared says. “I've been waiting for you to come back for two years and, if anything, I want you more _now._ I'm, like, crazy about you.”

Jensen wraps his arms tighter around Jared and holds him close to his chest. “God, Jay.” He drops a kiss to the corner of Jared's mouth. “Okay.”

“So, are you gonna stop acting like a jerk now and hang out with me?”

Jensen grins and it's the first real smile Jared's seen on his face all summer. “Yeah. Let me change quick and we can watch a movie or something.”

Jared scratches his short nails down Jensen's chest before stepping away and moving towards the basement door. “I vote for 'or something.'”


End file.
